


Ink Blot Lillies and Bruised Knees

by SleeplesslyInsane



Series: Ink Blots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Stiles, Child Abuse, I Guess I Should Add This Underage Tag, John Stilinski’s A+ Parenting, M/M, Neglect, No sex though, Tattoo Artist Peter, Tattoos, soulmate fic, that was sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplesslyInsane/pseuds/SleeplesslyInsane
Summary: Call him what you want, but Peter has just found his boy. And he’d do anything to save him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ink Blots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Ink Blot Lillies and Bruised Knees

The fist to his ribs as soon as he opened the door to the house failed to wipe the smile off of his face. He had met his soulmate. And he actually wanted him. He wasn’t just writing anything to make Stiles feel better. The man looked at him like he hung the sun. Stiles could already tell that he looked at the other man the same way.

By the time he got home, it was past time for dinner to be ready and waiting for his father. That was the reason for his now cracked ribs. 

After cooking and cleaning to his father’s specifications, he was then made to kneel beside his father’s chair and look at the floor for hours waiting for the man to allow him to rise. He’d never been made to before, but he was immediately and brutally smacked back down to the floor the last time he’d tried to get up.

He can feel blood leaking from his nose. His ribs protest every time he takes a breath. The pain in his knees is constant and yet his overwhelming fear keeps him from trying to rise a second time.

Suddenly, there’s a hand against the side of his face. This time, though, the hand is gentle. Maybe that’s why he temporarily forgets himself and looks the man in the eye. 

The gentle hand almost immediately changes to tighten around his jaw as he catches the brief look of love I’m his father’s eyes before it changes to rage. “You look just like her, you know? Are you gonna leave me too? You gonna leave me like she did?”

His hand moves to surround Stiles’ throat, lifting him up from the floor by his neck. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you before I let you leave me too.”

Black spots dance in his vision and he’s close to blacking out before he’s dropped unceremoniously back down onto the floor. “Clean yourself up you look like shit.”

The man steps over his son’s body before walking up the stairs and disappearing.

It isn’t until he looks out the window and sees the sun rising that he realizes he’d been on the floor for the rest of the night. The thought of seeing the sheriff makes his blood turn to ice and he makes a decision.

He can’t stay any longer.  
__________________  
Peter wanted to tell him about the way his eyes looked like melted gold. About the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating or trying not to laugh. How he couldn’t wait to connect his many moles like they were constellations and make up a name for each one.

How he couldn’t wait to take him away from the hell he was living in and make a life for them where he would never have to hurt again.

They had spent hours at the coffee shop just laughing and getting to know each other without having to write about it. Stiles spent the entire time he wasn’t talking sketching Peter. At the end of the night, the drawing had looked so realistic that he expected it to blink at him.  
Stiles was talented. Maybe he could be an artist for the shop.

When he felt the blow to his ribcage and another one at the back of his head, he knew Stiles was in trouble. And now that he knew where he lived, it took everything he had to not go to his house and save him. To not call the police on his father.

Can you call the police on the police?

Then he felt his breath stop and he wasn’t able to get up and reach the phone.

It’s hard. Knowing that your soulmate is being hurt and knowing that you could stop it and still not being able to. Stiles told him he felt better knowing that he wasn’t feeling it alone, but Peter knows how it feels when you put your trust in a person and they break it so horribly.

He remembers thinking his father hung the moon and not knowing what it was that flipped the switch and put so much hatred in the man’s eyes whenever he would look at his son.

That’s not something he would wish on his worst enemy, let alone the love of his life.

He has to do something.  
_________________  
It’s hard to breathe the next day. Hard to move without feeling like his very soul has been pulled out and stomped on. Hard to think back to the night before and the complete and utter terror he felt while looking into the face of a father that used to sit him on his shoulders and fly him around like a plane. He just needs to know what it feels like to be next to someone who cares.

Maybe that’s why he’s standing outside the tattoo shop at six in the morning before the owner is even there.

Call it irrational, but he already feels safe with Peter. He knows that his soulmate will protect him from anything and wouldn’t hesitate to hide him from his father. Maybe it’s a lot to ask, but he can’t spend one more day under the thumb of that man knowing there’s someone out there ready and willing to help.

His thoughts are cut off by the sound of his mate’s voice behind him. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here? Does your father know you’re here? Are you hungry? Are you in trouble? I’m so sorry, love, I told myself not to let you go back to that house last night but I was scared of getting into trouble with the law but I don’t care anymore I can’t allow him to hurt you agai-“

Stiles cuts off Peter’s rambling with a kiss. One that left both of them speechless. He’d never been kissed before. Not when he was born with a soulmate. Everyone has known for forever that Stiles was taken. So he has never been on a date. Never been kissed. Never had sex.  
They pull apart and stand with their foreheads together, the world having disappeared around them.

“Take me away from here? Please?”

All Peter can do is nod. Hell do whatever it takes to make his boy feel safe again. Loved again.

Wanted.


End file.
